A Joke Not Funny
by sylvir
Summary: It was short. It was simple. 'We Have Mokuba' oneshot Character Death


Kaiba sat in his living room reading and rereading a the small piece of white paper in his hand. It had been stapled to Mokuba's bedroom door with a butcher knife from the kitchen. The message was only one line but it was enough to chill his blood and bring to life his worse nightmare.

_WE HAVE MOKUBA_

Not able to sit any longer Kaiba got up and paced around the room. There was a method to kidnapings. Soon the culprits would call and demand and obscene amount of money to be paid in an unreasonable amount of time and they would demand that he deliver it alone. He had a kidnap fund already set up to be paid immediately. The money was stored in an in-house safe in hopes to never be used.

All he had to do now was wait and that was the hardest. There was no telling what they were doing to Mokuba.

"It's okay. It's going to be fine." Kaiba chanted as he paced waiting for the phone call.

When the phone finally rang Kaiba dived for it landing on his knees in front of the coffee table. Before he could speak an electronic sounding voice began to speak.

_ "58,780,000 yen, last warehouse on the docks, one hour, come alone."_ The voice stopped but didn't hang up.

"I'll do what ever you want just don't hurt him." He shouted frantically. "I can't get that much in such little time. I need more time please."

_"Take as much time as you need Kaiba but while you're doing that we might have to help ourselves to a piece of your brother." _The electronic voice replied.

"One hour I'll be there with the money." Kaiba answered defeatedly.

_"Good."_ A click in his ear ended the call.

Rushing upstairs he filled a duffle back full of money from the safe. Luckily he had more then enough knowing that they would ask for a very large amount.

With the bag over his shoulder he jumped in one of his cars and drove as fast a possible the meeting place. He wanted more then anything to stomp on the gas and go a hundred all the way to the docks but had a head enough not to. The last thing he needed was to run into a cop and get pulled over missing the meeting.

Half way dawn the docks he cut out his lights and drove slowly to the last warehouse before turning the car off and stepping out.

_"Walk towards the sound of my voice with the bag."_ The same electronic voice sounded from the direction of the giant doors of the warehouse. Half way to the door a black figure suddenly shot out of the darkness. It ran strait for him knocking him to the ground and grabbing the bag. _"You brother's in there."_ With that he was gone.

Kaiba picked himself up and sprinted to the doors throwing them open. The warehouse was empty. Moonlight poured in from the high windows making the shadows crawl and dance on the floor.

"Mokuba." Kaiba yelled into the echoing vastness. His only response was his own voice reverberating back to him. "MOKUBA!"

Yelling, he ran further into the building still seeing nothing. He stopped when his foot landed in something sticky. Looking hard desperate to penetrate the darkness his eyes finally made out the shape of something on the floor. He circled the shape until he was at a position where the moonlight shone down directly on the figure. Kaiba gasped and stumbled back.

Mokuba lay face down in a puddle of black. It didn't take a genius to know what the substance was that surrounded him was. Kaiba's breath caught in his throat almost choking him and for the first time in as long as he could remember tears ran down his face.

"Why?" He croaked out. "I gave them the money. This didn't need to happen." Unable to get up, his legs would hold him and his agony, he crawled towards the body. The blood pool was huge spreading a foot and a half around the motionless body. He couldn't have lost that much blood and still be alive. Those bastards didn't even bother to untie his hands.

There was no denying it.

His precious baby brother.

Mokuba

Was

Dead

**APRIL FOOLS**

Every light in the building was suddenly thrown on temporalty blinding the brunet. When his sight returned he was greeted with a crowd of familiar people.

Yami and Yugi were standing the closest to him while everyone else hung back a ways.

Kaiba just sat staring at everyone. His brain wasn't understanding anything around him except the still figure laying on the floor.

Yugi stepped forward and helped Mokuba to his feet. Both boys grinned big toothy smiles at him.

"Scared ya huh? Big brother." Mokuba raised one red hand and brought in to his mouth. "It's red food coloring and corn syrup." To prove it he took a giant sweep of his palm with his tongue.

"Joke?" Kaiba finally spoke brokenly. "On me?"

_"Yes."_ The electronic voice was behind him sending his twisting on the floor to face it. His brain was still screaming 'kidnapper'.

Joey walked toward him taking a small black box away from his mouth and carrying the duffel back on his right shoulder. "You're lucky," he tossed the bag and Kaiba's feet. "I was tempted to make off with this."

"P..ractical j..oke on me?" Kaiba stuttered rising to stand. His knees shook and his heart was pounding. The pounding was so loud in his ears he could hear what people were saying. In front of him Mokuba's and Yami's mouths were opening and closing like fish. His chest was tightening painfully making the room spin. "I thought you were dead and it was a JOKE?" He screamed before falling to the floor grabbing his chest.

"Oh God." Yami and Mokuba ran forward.

"Big brother. Seto." Mokuba collapsed on his brothers chest. Below him Seto's heart was beating faster then it every had before. His breathing was also too fast making every inhale and exhale short sharp gasps.

"He's hyperventilating. Someone call 911." Yami yelled wiping the sweat off of Kaiba's brow.

"What's happening now?" Mokuba looked over and Yami frantically. Kaiba's breathing was getting faster and faster shaking his entire body in a mild seizure before it hit a peak and stopped. The brunet gasped painfully eyes flying open only to slowing sink half closed.

Yami's hand touched Kaiba's neck already knowing what had happened. Just as predicted there was no pulse. His eyes met Mokuba's briefly before lowering to the floor.

"No, no. It was just a joke." Sirens sounded in the background barley audible over Mokuba's wailing.

!#$&)(&$#!!#&

My April Fools' day fic. It was just something that came to me. So if you want to know why. I don't have the answer. Thank you and have a great Holiday.


End file.
